


Red and Blue Ink

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh look, and adorable, honestly these two are oblivious, inked soulmate au, its a soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: After Tord brags about how amazing his soulmate is (again), Tom storms off to his room and decides to talk to his own soulmate. Turns out they were much closer than expected.





	

"Fucking Commie bragging about his soul mate," Tom growled as he flopped onto his bed. The day had started off well, with Tom waking up to a cute little message on his arm from his soulmate, but then he had gone downstairs and had heard Tord boasting about how his soulmate was the most amazing person to have ever existed.

Now, despite Tom not really knowing who his soulmate was, he was positive that they'd be a hundred times better than whoever Tord's was. So he started defending his soulmate and the two got into an argument. Eventually, Tom gave up and stalked up to his room.

"You're way better than whoever he has," Tom muttered as he pulled out his blue pen and began to write.

" _Thanks for the note_!" He wrote carefully as he reread the note on his wrist. His soulmate was an amazing person. Familiar red writing appeared right below his message.

" _It was nothing, my elskede. How has your morning been so far_?" They asked. Tom blushed and grinned as the familiar nickname appeared on his wrist.

" _Less shitty now_." Tom wrote back.

 _"Oh boy, what happened?"_ Asked his soulmate. Tom sighed.

" _My housemate was fucking bragging again."_ He responded as he reached over and grabbed his flask.

" _He sounds like an asshole._ " They wrote back. Tom snorted.

" _You don't know the half of it."_ He wrote back before grinning slightly. " _Want to play twenty question?_ "

 _"Sure!"_ Responded his soulmate. " _You wanna start, or should I?"_ Tom tapped the pen to his mouth for a second.

" _I'll start. Favorite color_?" He asked. He heard Tord start to laugh from his room next door and rolled his eyes.

" _That was the most generic question ever. It's red btw."_ Answered his soulmate. Tom rolled his eyes and smiled.

" _I'd like to see you come up with a better one!_ He wrote back. " _My favorite color is blue._ "

" _Oh, was that a challenge? Favorite alcohol?_ " Asked his soulmate. Tom laughed.

" _Smirnoff all the way!"_ He wrote with a smile. " _Unfortunately, I can't exactly find it anywhere near where I live."_

" _Really? Huh. That's weird, one of my housemates' favorite drink is Smirnoff._ " Responded Tom's soulmate. " _I don't exactly have a favorite alcohol to be honest. I just kinda drink whatever I can get my hands on without my housemate noticing."_ Tom nodded.

" _Makes sense. Anyways, what's your hair color? Mines light brown."_ He wrote before taking a swing from his flask.

" _Mines a reddish brown. My eyes are grey, what color are yours?"_ Asked his soulmate, causing him to frown slightly.

"You have reddish brown hair, grey eyes, a housemate who loves Smirnoff, your favorite colors red, and your Norwegian?" Tom asked himself quietly. "That's just a coincidence, right?"

" _I don't have one. I was born without eyes. I can still see fine though, so it doesn't bother me._ " Tom wrote back. "Now-" He jumped as he heard a crash from Tord's room.

"Uh, you alright over there Commie?" Tom asked in confusion right before Tordstarted knocking on his door.

 _"Open your door Tom."_ Commanded Tom's soulmate. Tom's eyes widened.

_"It's unlocked Commie."_

**Author's Note:**

> It's an obligatory soulmate Au. Please forgive me.


End file.
